


What Boyfriend?

by Goddess47



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "Sweetie, who's the boyfriend?" Magnus asked Stiles.





	What Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> For Fandom Stocking 2019

"Sweetie, who's the boyfriend?" Magnus asked Stiles.

Stiles whipped his head around to see a smirking Peter leaning against the door frame.

Stiles sighed. "Not a boyfriend," he answered. "My ride home."

"If I were available," Magnus asked, "would he be?"

Stiles laughed. "Umm... that's complicated."

"Then you better be paying attention," Magnus said dryly. "Before that spell goes bad."

"Wha--" Stiles jerked back to the casting they had been doing and muttered a quick incantation, moving his hands purposefully.

A shimmering mirror appeared on the table. 

"Novel approach, but works nicely," Magnus said. "Go put the poor wolf out of his misery."

Stiles went over to greet Peter, who moved close. "Boyfriend?" Peter teased.

"You know I don't like when someone hits on my husband." Stiles leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
